


kiss me once (i had a long night)

by nighting_gale17



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Earthquake, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting_gale17/pseuds/nighting_gale17
Summary: In the aftermath of the earthquake, Buck's boyfriend, Street, is more than a little worried about him when he can't reach him over the phone.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Jim Street
Comments: 32
Kudos: 404





	kiss me once (i had a long night)

**Author's Note:**

> I love 911 and SWAT and I couldn't not put these two chaotic dumbasses together. There's just something about them that makes me laugh. Hope yall enjoy this! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought!

Buck hadn’t told anyone about his boyfriend yet.

Well, except Maddie, but she was his sister, he told her everything so that didn’t really count. And, in all honesty, he wasn’t trying to keep it a secret. It was just—he and Street both worked dangerous jobs with long, odd hours and it just… never seemed to come up. He was fairly sure Bobby knew he was seeing someone, though the older man had never said anything to him. Buck was fairly sure he was waiting for Buck to approach him first and the thought warmed his heart.

So, yeah, he’s just been busy. Until the earthquake. Until Buck realized his phone had been damaged at some point during their almost over forty-eight-hour shift trying to push the city into some semblance of calm. Of course, the day had been so busy and stressful that, after his initial check-in with Street right after the earthquake hit to make sure he was alright, his boyfriend had barely crossed his mind.

“Buck?”

The familiar voice shouting through the fire station jerked Buck awake from his doze on the couch, his head shooting up from where it had been resting against Eddie’s shoulder and looking around blearily. Was that—

“Buck?” Barely contained panic tinged the voice and Buck was shooting to his feet before he was even fully awake and aware of what he was doing.

“Street?” He sped down the steps, relief hitting him like a tidal wave when he saw Street and the rest of the SWAT team standing anxiously in the middle of the station.

“Buck!” Street’s rushed forward to meet him when he reached the ground, wrapping him in a bruising hug and practically lifting him off the ground. “Oh, thank God. Thank God.” His voice was shaky as he pressed his face against Buck’s neck.

“Hey, hey I’m okay.” Buck hugged him back tightly, pressing a kiss against his temple and raising his hand to cup the back of his head. “I’m alright. We’re alright, babe.”

“You wouldn’t answer your phone. I thought I lost you too when I saw you on the television and you fell—” Street choked out. It was only then that Buck realized Street was shaking slightly in his arms and he frowned in concern.

“Hey, Street, I’m okay.” Buck pulled back and tilted Street’s head back slightly until their eyes met. Street’s eyes were brimming with tears of relief and it made Buck’s heart break. he knew exactly what Street was talking about too—another high rise, another attempted rescue—too similar to what happened earlier that day. Buck had lost the person and had only managed to keep from falling himself thanks to the rough grip Eddie had on his harness. “We’re alright. I’m sorry I didn’t call you, but—” he pulled his phone out of his pocket and gave Street a wry smile. “It’s a little busted up at the moment.”

“You’re a disaster.” Street laughed wetly, reaching up with his hand to unsubtly brush away the tears that had gathered.

“No more of a disaster than you,” Buck teased gently, moving his hand from the back of Street’s head to brush off the tear that had fallen down his cheek. “Sorry I worried you.”

A light blush graced Street’s cheeks. “Well, uh, I wasn’t the only one worried. We might’ve taken Black Betty to get here faster.”

It was then that Buck realized they were all still wearing their uniforms. He released Street from his hold, though he couldn’t remove the arm he had wrapped around his waist as he glanced over at where the rest of the SWAT team was standing. “Did you guys just get off?”

“Sure did, kid.” Hondo confirmed as he walked up, relief of his own in his dark eyes. “When you weren’t at your apartment, kid freaked, but I told him you were probably here, passed out cold.”

“Yeah.” Buck rubbed a hand over his face and yawned. “We just got relieved. We’ve got about six hours before they’re putting us back on another 36 hour shift so we all are just crashing here rather than trying to go home in this mess.”

“You look like shit.” Chris told him unhelpfully.

Buck shot her a dirty look, but there wasn’t any heat behind it. “Thanks. You look as gorgeous as ever, Christina.”

That got him an offended huff, but she was grinning too hard for him to take her seriously. “Glad to see you’re okay, Buck.”

“You guys do look exhausted, though.” Buck observed. They might be only in their uniform shirts but Buck recognized the tired look in their eyes and the heavy way they seemed to carry themselves.

“Yeah, well, it turns out criminal love natural disasters.” Luca sighed dramatically before peering up toward the loft. “Hey, you guys got food? I’m starving.”

“I don’t know, the super-secret firefighter loft doesn't usually allow cops up there.” Buck teased, laughing at Luca’s offended expression.

“The Captain will give them a pass.” Buck glanced up at the loft to see Bobby looking down at them, an amused look in his eyes. “We all need to eat. Besides, think it’s about time we met this boyfriend of yours, Buck.”

Street blanched a little at his side when Bobby looked down at him, whispering in his ear, “This isn’t exactly how I expected the first meeting with your dad was going to go.”

Buck felt his face flush at his words. “Street, he’s not my dad!”

Street looked unconvinced, but he took Buck’s hand and followed him up the stairs with the rest of the team. Buck’s own team was looking a little more awake, though still tired, they seemed excited to finally meet Buck’s boyfriend. Despite the earthquake, Buck found himself relaxing during dinner, sitting close to Street and holding his hand tightly. He couldn’t help the soft smile that grew on his face as he watched his families interact.

Street leaned over and kissed him gently, lips lingering for several delicious seconds before he pulled back.

“What was that for?” Buck asked in a murmur, his voice barely audible over the cacophony of noise around them.

“I love you.” Street said simply, squeezing his hand and smiling softly. “I’m just really glad you’re okay.”

“I love you too.” Buck felt his cheeks flush a little but he ignored it as he grinned and gave Street another quick kiss. “We’re gonna be okay, babe.”

For the first time in a long time, Buck believed it. With their families here, not even an earthquake could destroy this—not with a foundation as strong as theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> I love 911 and SWAT and I couldn't not put these two chaotic dumbasses together. There's just something about them that makes me laugh. Hope yall enjoy this! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
